coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7853 (27th April 2012)
Plot Sally, Kevin and Sophie enjoy a family breakfast. Sophie's delighted to see her mum and dad so happy again. Max wonders where Kylie is. David pretends that she had an early nail appointment. Karl's hurt when Stella forgets his birthday. Anna's cross with Faye for scuffing her new shoes. Karl moans to Sunita about how Stella's got nothing planned for his birthday as it's all part of his ongoing punishment for landing them in so much debt. To help Kevin out, Sally looks after baby Jack for the day. However in the café, Sally is suddenly overcome with panic and self-doubt. Mary leads the protesters, Norris, Roy and Anna in a sing-song to keep up their spirits. Carla sees Sally looking upset. Sally asks Carla how she copes with Simon and admits she's worried that she'll never be a good mother to Jack. Kylie turns up at the bistro with some mates and proceeds to get drunk and loud. Eva advises her to go home to her husband and son but Kylie ignores her. Anna's snappy with the customers and when Roy pulls her up, Anna admits that she's worried about money. Eva tries to throw Kylie out of the bistro but Kylie refuses to leave. Nick steps in and phones David. When Stella gives Karl a car-wash kit as a late birthday present, he's thoroughly underwhelmed. Stella points out that he's lucky to get anything at all. David tries to talk some sense into drunken Kylie. David blames Kylie for egging him on and causing the feud with Audrey. Kylie tells him to go back to his pathetic little family and leaves with her mates. Jack cries incessantly and Sally can't settle him. Sally talks to Rita and tells her that she can't cope with Jack and worries she'll never love him as her own. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tom - Tachia Newall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Se7enth Hea7en building site *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally is in two minds about reconciling with Kevin; Kylie causes chaos at The Bistro; and Karl confides in Sunita that Stella has forgotten his birthday. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,990,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2012 episodes